


Roses Die and Petals Fall

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: Trust me this isnt edgy in the slightest I just wanted to write a fic abt Yinu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Who's Gonna Tell Her?

Yinu Natura sat contentedly on her mother's lap, drawing an axolotl. She wasn't listening to Ms. Tatiana, even though she probably should be. 

It was all a blur. Blah, blah, blah. She reached for the red crayon, and heard Ms. Eve's voice.

"What will we tell Yinu?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

Everyone at the table froze. The slowly turned and looked at the little girl. 

"Oh! Yinu!" Mr. Neon said. "I- I didn't know you were paying attention!"

"I wasn't, until I heard Ms. Eve say my name. Now I'm asking again, tell me what?"

Nobody could look her in the eye. She looked at everyone, and she could tell even DJ was avoiding her gaze.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked. "What's so horrible that you won't tell me about?" 

Tatiana cleared her throat. The little girl looked at her. 

"You see Yinu, the flowers you asked to order for the garden festival..."

"Oh yeah! I asked for peonies and roses and daisies and lilies and petunias and-"

"They aren't coming." Eve said quickly. And bluntly. "The flowers all died mid-delivery."

Yinu sat with her jaw on the floor. She was shocked. Even though it was small, it meant a lot to her. She pushed the chair away from the table (which took a lot of force, by the way), jumped off of her mother's lap, and left the room silently.

Silence.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sayu asked. 

"Probably. Just give her time." Yinu's mother replied. "I'll try to cheer her up meanwhile."


	2. What am I doing it's 11 pm I need sleep I have school tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yinu gets yoinked by b2j to go get some NUGGETS

Yinu sat on the curb outside of the NSR tower. She had her elbows resting on her knees as she pulled one of her curls. 

Watching it spring up and down usually calmed her down. It didn't seem to work this time. 

The people on the streets barely noticed her. A couple did double takes. Some whispered things like "Is that Yinu? THE Yinu?" and "Do you think she'll mind if we ask for an autograph?"

The answer to both were yes. 

She didn't look up a single time. At least, not until a couple familiar faces walked up to her.

"Hey, Yinu! What's up?"

The child looked up to see the two people she never thought she'd be glad to see at first. Zuke and Mayday looked at her with concern in their eyes. 

"Hey, kiddo. You good? You seem upset." Zuke asked. 

"I'm okay. Just a little disappointed." The prodigy replied quietly. 

"Do ya wanna go for a walk?" Mayday asked. 

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Yinu took Mayday's hand and they began walking towards the Natura District.


End file.
